The Goddess Tears
by Silver Nightingale
Summary: Three years after the series, the team is now living their life peacefully. Little did they know that their real destiny has yet to unfold.Now, they must return to the Demon World to stop darkness once and for all...
1. A NewMission:TheEnd of the Three Worlds?

Yuu Yuu Hakusho New Season  
  
"The Goddess Tears"  
  
Prologue  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, please don't sue me.  
  
AN: This is my first time to post a fic on the net. Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
It has been three years since Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei had worked together as Reikai Tanteis. Now, each of them is enjoying their life.  
  
Urameshi Yusuke and Yukimura Keiko are both managing the ramen shop. Kuwabara is in his senior years in college and is actually having good grades. Kurama is presently working in his stepfather's business. And Hiei? Who knows? But one thing is for sure, all of them are enjoying their life... after all, they deserve it.  
  
Each of them is now living peacefully and quietly... Who knew that everything was about to change once again and that they had to face their true destiny...  
  
Chapter One  
  
"A New Mission: The End of the Three Worlds?"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
It was such a lovely afternoon in Tokyo! The sky was in between the shade of orange and blue, the birds were singing, the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms filled the air, and the gentle breeze of the wind caressed the leaves on the trees... Perfect!   
  
The streets of Tokyo were busy, as usual, but that does not interrupt the flow of harmony and peace around the entire city.  
  
In a corner of the street, we hear the chime of bells...  
  
"Welcome to the Ramen Shop!" a very familiar voice said. The owner of the voice was non-other than Yukimura Keiko, Urameshi Yusuke's fiancee.  
  
"... Yusuke!" Keiko hissed at the boy besides her.  
  
"Oh, wha?" Yusuke perked up and said. "Please enjoy your stay."  
  
The customer smiled at the two and sat down on a vacant seat.  
  
"Yusuke, you idiot! Next time pay attention!" Keiko scolded.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Keiko." Yusuke replied, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, in a university not far from the Ramen Shop, a figure sat on his seat, a bit uneasy.  
  
[Did I make it in the dean's list? Oh, did I? Did I? Did I?] the person with bright orange hair asked himself.   
  
Yes! You've guessed it! It was Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
A teacher entered the room and greeted the class. "Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for--the lucky one's who had made it in the dean's list are: Jurui Kyota..."  
  
The class applauded, the teacher continued...  
  
"...Takeshi Ryu..."  
  
The class applauded again.  
  
"And... Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
The class applauded and Kuwabara immediately looked up and smiled widely. [Yoshi!]  
  
"I congratulate the three for making it, as for the other's, please don't give up and give it your best shot next semester. That is all, dismissed." the teacher then walked out of the room while the students prepared themselves to leave.  
  
[I made it! I made it! Yoshi!!] Kuwabara thought as he stepped outside the room, whistling a tune. [Oh yeah, I gotta thank Kurama for that.] And with that thought, the carrot-top dashed towards the place where Kurama works.  
  
Now, we take a look at a busier street, where a tall building majestically stands. Inside one of the many rooms in the building, a redhead was silently seated and was typing something in his computer.  
  
"Hmm... let's see..." the redhead said quietly. "If I should delete this file, then... wait... Maybe I should store this program first." The redhead sighed softly. "This is getting a bit complicated..."  
  
Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of work.  
  
[Well, that's it for today. I guess I'll figure out what to do tomorrow.] he smiled at the thought.  
  
"Shuuichi-kun!" a girl chirped. "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
The redhead, Minamino Shuichi, sweatdropped. "Anou... Thanks for the offer Narusawa-san, but... I have to go somewhere first. Maybe next time." Shuichi gave a smile and the girl blushed.  
  
"Okay, Shuichi-kun. But remember! Next time, okay?" Narusawa winked. The girl then went on her way home.  
  
Shuichi smiled again, this time to himself. He then followed the girl's lead and went inside the elevator and descended down the building. The truth was, he did not have anywhere to go but home. He just did not want his co-worker friend to accompany him, he liked to be alone. But of course, being the gentleman that he was, he could not say that out loud. He had a reputation to protect.  
  
As the elevator opened, he slowly walked out of the building and started to head to his apartment, when all of a sudden, a voice called out his name.  
  
"Shuichi!" a running figure shouted.  
  
Shuichi smiled once again, "Kuwabara-kun!" he responded.  
  
Kuwabara panted once he had reached Shuichi. After all these years, he had finally gotten used to calling Kurama his human name. "Yo Shuichi! Guess what?" Kuwabara grinned.  
  
Shuichi looked at him, "Gee, you didn't run all the way here from your school now, did you?" the redhead asked with a voice filled with concern.  
  
"Heck! Don't worry 'bout that, Shuichi!" Kuwabara then stood to his full height and pointed at himself. "I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, has endless stamina!" he then laughed aloud.  
  
Shuichi shook his head, but the smile never left his features.  
  
"So, guess what happened!" Kuwabara asked again.  
  
Shuichi thought for a moment, "I have no idea. I give up." he answered.  
  
"Well, you just happened to be looking at one of the three lucky persons who made it in the Dean's List!!" Kuwabara stated loudly, eyes closed and a smile on his face, very contented.  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened a bit and his smile became of pure happiness, "Congratulations Kuwabara-kun!" he said.  
  
Kuwabara laughed a bit. "I couldn't have done it if it hadn't been for you, you know? Thanks for teaching me!"  
  
"No problem, Kuwabara-kun. But if it hadn't been for your determination, you wouldn't have made it." Shuichi informed.  
  
"Oh Shuichi! C'mon! Stop being so polite and humble." Kuwabara told the redhead.  
  
Shuichi gave a little laugh. Then, an idea went pass his mind. "I know! Let's go to the Ramen Shop, it's my treat."  
  
Kuwabara's mouth fell, "Really? Thanks! You're a pal Shuichi!" he then smiled.  
  
"No problem." Shuichi replied. "Besides, it has been a while since we have last seen Yusuke and Keiko-san."  
  
The two then walked towards the Ramen Shop while having a casual conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, everything was not as peaceful.  
  
"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" a blue-haired ferry girl, Botan, ran towards the demi-god's office.  
  
"What is it Botan?" Koenma asked the flushed Botan.  
  
"Bad news, Koenma-sama! Very bad news!" Botan replied.  
  
  
  
Back in Tokyo, Shuichi and Kuwabara finally made it to the Ramen Shop. The bells at the restaurant chimed once again as they went inside.  
  
"Welcome to the Ramen Shop!" Keiko greeted.  
  
"Please enjoy your stay." Yusuke followed.  
  
Keiko was the first one to recognize the new customers, "Kuwabara-kun! Shuichi-kun! It's been a while." she smiled.  
  
"Eh?" Yusuke looked at the customers. "Ah! Kuwabara! Kura--er--Shuichi! What brings you two here?" he then walked towards the two and gave Kuwabara a high-five.  
  
Shuichi smiled, "Well, we're here because Kuwabara-kun here made it in the Dean's List." he informed the others.  
  
Keiko smiled. She went to congratulate Kuwabara but then Yusuke laughed hard. "Can't be Shuichi!" Yusuke's eyes were then filed with tears as he laughed and laughed.  
  
Shuichi sweatdropped. He was about to say something when suddenly, the whole place has been engulfed with fire.  
  
"How dare you laugh at the Great Kazuma Kuwabara?" Kuwabara fumed.  
  
Yusuke just kept on laughing. "Oh, c'mon Shuichi! You're joking, right?"  
  
Kurama sweatdropped as he tried to stop Kuwabara from murdering Yusuke. "I'm afraid that I am not joking, Yusuke."  
  
"Lemme go, Shuichi! I'm gonna beat him shitless!!" Kuwabara continued to go berserk.  
  
Shuichi gave a pleading look. "He's just joking Kuwa--"  
  
THONG!!!  
  
"Ite--te--te!!" Yusuke howled in pain. "What did you do that for Keiko?" he complained.  
  
"Baka!" Keiko muttered, holding the bent frying pan that she had just used to hit Yusuke's head with.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke also complained.  
  
"Yusuke, you're such a kid!" Keiko shouted.  
  
The two then started to argue.  
  
Kuwabara and Shuichi sweatdropped.  
  
Back in the Spirit World, Botan had just finished briefing Koenma about the new trouble.  
  
"What?! It can't be? Can it?" Koenma exclaimed.  
  
Botan looked nervously at the demi-god, "What shall we do Koenma-sama? If we don't do anything fast, the who--" but then, Koenma hastily interrupted.  
  
"Get Yusuke and the others, NOW!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Demon World, we see a familiar figured cloaked in black with his sword out, ready for battle.  
  
"K'so!" the black figure cursed silently. "They just keep coming and coming..."  
  
Just then, another demon attacked him. But, to the demon's surprise, the black figure just vanished. The demon looked around, but all of a sudden, it howled in agony. It was dead.  
  
"Hn. Pathetic." the black figure stated.  
  
"Hiei!" another figure called out.  
  
"Mukuro... What?" Hiei asked, irritated.  
  
"There's no more time to explain. Come!" Mukuro commanded.  
  
Hiei smirked and followed.  
  
The two rushed towards a room, defeating some demons on the way. When they finally arrived at their destination, Mukuro bolted the room shut. She then gathered her energy in her palms and opened a portal.  
  
"Enter the portal, Hiei." Mukuro said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked away.  
  
"Enter the portal now! Hurry! There is no more time!" Mukuro commanded.  
  
"And leave you with all the fun? I don't think so, woman." Hiei countered.  
  
"Hiei, stop being stubborn! The portal won't be open for long, enter it, before it's too late." Mukuro commanded once again.  
  
"But--"  
  
"NOW!" Mukuro stated, and summoned a blast of energy to push Hiei in the portal.  
  
"Mukuro! You idiot!! You can't fight all of them alone!!" Hiei shouted but was quickly forced inside the portal, then the portal vanished.  
  
Mukuro gave a small smile as the bolted door behind her continued to bang. "Forgive me Hiei, but there is no other way."  
  
Upon saying that, the door behind her flew open and hundreds of demons entered. Mukuro became serious. "Don't worry, Hiei." She summoned her energy to create a massive wave, instantly, half the demons died. "I can take care of this alone. The Spirit World won't ignore this turmoil..." The demons then attacked her. She evaded the attacks one by one and then sent another wave which killed some demons. "Enjoy working with your comrades again." She then smiled faintly.  
  
Back in peaceful...  
  
THONG!!  
  
Er... I meant to say... Back in Tokyo. ^^;  
  
"Baka!" Keiko said as she pounded Yusuke's head again.  
  
"Quit that, Keiko!!" Yusuke argued.  
  
By now, Kuwabara was down the floor laughing insanely while Shuichi was smiling with amusement.  
  
The two continued to argue when all of a sudden, the bell chimed.  
  
"Yusuke-kun!" a voice instantly called.  
  
The four turned and looked around to see who the person was.  
  
"Botan-chan!" Keiko acknowledged, letting go of the frying pan, which coincidentally fell on Yusuke's head again, and ran towards Botan. "It's been so long!"  
  
Botan gave a tiny smile, before returning to the serious face she had earlier. "Yusuke-kun!"  
  
"I'm afraid Yusuke will not be able to talk right now, Botan-san." Shuichi informed. "He's currently unconscious."  
  
Kuwabara laughed once again, but Keiko and Shuichi quickly sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"Is something the matter, Botan-san?" Shuichi asked the ferrygirl.  
  
"Yes, you seemed flustered and out of breath." Keiko added with concern, as Kuwabara's laughing could still be heard in the background. A vein popped out of Keiko's forehead, "SHUT UP!!" she said, slapping the poor boy.  
  
"Ittai! Hey! You shouldn't do that to--"  
  
"Stuff it!" Keiko snapped.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke had finally stirred awake. "What the hell happened?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Yusuke, Botan's here and--" Shuichi started.  
  
"Botan! Good to see you again! Would've talked to yah sooner if it hadn't been for Keiko dropping the pan on my face, and--"  
  
"Yusuke-kun, please! I have serious news." Botan replied, looking at everyone. "It's good that all of you are here. We need to go to the Spirit World right away! Something terrible had happened!" Botan reported, fear gracing her features.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara finally sensed that something was indeed wrong.  
  
"What happened, Botan?" Kuwabara asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Something very terrible, and if we don't hurry, the whole of the three worlds would surely meet it's end!" Botan informed hastily.  
  
"Nani!?" the four exclaimed in unison.  
  
Botan nodded. "Un. Please you guys. I know that the Spirit Detectives had been disband but please... If any of you would be able to help, it would be greatly and highly appreciated. The Spirit World has a new mission for the Spirit Detectives and whether it would be accomplished or not would decide the fate of the world."  
  
---  
  
AN: I'll post up the next chapter three days from now. Kindly leave a review. Reviews make me write faster. Thanks! :) 


	2. The Woman of Cold Ice

Chapter Two  
  
"The Woman of Cold Ice"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  
  
AN: By the way, thanks for the reviews! They were all appreciated. ^__^ This site is kind! Thank you! Well, let's get on with the fic!!  
  
---  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Shuichi looked at each other. All were a bit confused and nervous at the same time. Shuichi was the first one to return back to reality, "Let me get this straight... You are saying that the Spirit Detectives are needed once again in order to save the world, am I right?" he clarified.  
  
Botan nodded, "Hai." she replied.  
  
Silence filed the air... then all of a sudden, Yusuke shouted. "Yoshi! I'll accept it! Ain't got anything to do 'neways."  
  
Botan instantly smiled, "Really Yusuke-kun? Oh, the Spirit World would never overlook this!" she informed. Her smile then disappeared. "But, the enemies which you will face would be very different from the previous ones. Plus, we don't have any data regarding any one of them, no one who had ever challenged them ever lived to tell..."  
  
Keiko's eyes were then filled with concern, "Yusuke, are you sure about this?" the girl did not expect any answer though. She knew Yusuke well, he loved a challenge... especially hard ones, and this one is no exception. She then smiled, "Just be sure to take care of yourself... I don't want any news that you got killed, okay?"  
  
Yusuke smiled back, "Don't worry, Keiko. I'll take care." he took Kieko's hand in his and gently squeezed it for reassurance.  
  
Botan then nodded, "That's one." she then looked at the other two. "How about you, Kuwabara-kun? Would you come?"  
  
Kuwabara smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Wouldn't miss it! If Yusuke's there, then I'm there! Besides, I the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, could handle anything!!" he then laughed aloud. He then stopped, "And, the Human World is going to meet its doom, am I right? I don't want to just stand here and do nothing. Just do me a favor, would you Botan?" he asked.  
  
Botan nodded, "What is it?" she inquired.  
  
"Don't tell Yukina anything about this. I don't want her to worry or anything..." Kuwabara trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, Kuwabara-kun! She won't know." Botan assured.  
  
Kuwabara was silent for a moment, then he pumped his fist in the air. "Yoshi!! I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, would join!"  
  
Botan applauded, "That's two!" she then turned towards Shuichi who was in his own world of thoughts. "How about you, Kurama-kun? You would go, right?"  
  
Shuichi took a while to answer, but finally, he started to smile. "Well, I do have work to worry about..."  
  
Botan instantly interrupted, "Oh, I know that Kurama-kun! But don't worry! Koenma-sama would take care of that. Just help with mission, please?" she begged the fox spirit.  
  
Shuichi laughed a bit, "Of course I'll help! I could always take a leave and tell 'kaasan that I went somewhere. Besides, I do need to have a break sometimes." he told the ferrygirl.  
  
Botan then jumped with joy, "Yoshi!! I got all three of you! Koenma-sama would be very pleased!!" she said with much happiness.  
  
Yusuke then smiled, "C'mon then! We would not want whoever-they-are to wait for us, now would we? Besides, we don't have much time." he stated.  
  
Keiko smiled and the other three nodded.  
  
"To the Spirit World!" Kuwabara said.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Demon World, everything was tranquil. Suddenly, a bright and blue light covered the area and a black figure dropped out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
"K'so!" Hiei cursed out loud. He then slowly stood up, "Damn that woman!" he then took a look around. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious about the peaceful environment. "Where in the three worlds did that woman send me?" He took another look around but then, lightning flashed and the roar of thunder followed briefly after it. Soon after that, rain begun to fall. "K'so!" Hiei cursed again and looked for a place to stay.  
  
On the other hand, Botan and the party had arrived at the Spirit World.  
  
"Koenma-sama!" Botan called as she entered the demi-god's office. "I've got them all!"  
  
Koenma's eyes brightened, "Really? That's great news! Now the three worlds would stand a chance." he said.  
  
Yusuke entered the office, "Yo whazzap, Koenma! Long time no see!" he said loudly with a smile on his face.  
  
Kuwabara followed, "Koenma! What's the mission! I'm so excited to kick some demon ass!!" he bragged.  
  
Yusuke turned around, "Hey! Watch what you're saying! I'm a demon, too, remember?" he then smiled. "Anyway, it's not bad to dream and wish that you could kick my ass... so dream on!" he then laughed.  
  
Kuwabara frowned. "What did you say, Urameshi?"  
  
Kurama (AN: By the way, I'll be referring to Shuichi as 'Kurama' in both the Spirit World and the Demon World, and 'Shuichi' in the Hman World.) entered the office just in time to see his other two companions engage in a round of bashing. Kurama sweatdropped. "You two..."  
  
Botan laid her hand on Kurama's shoulder and said, "I'll take care of this." and with that said, she materialized her oar and gave the two a hard hit.  
  
"Ittai!" both cried in unison. They both turned at Botan and exclaimed, "What the hell did you do that for?" while rubbing their heads.  
  
Botan frowned, "May I remind you two of your new mission." she said.  
  
The two looked at each other, "Oh yeah..." Yusuke agreed.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. [Those two never change...] he mused. He then turned to Koenma who was now getting rather upset. "Koenma-san, I would just like to ask. Would Hiei be coming with us?"  
  
Koenma shifted his gaze to Kurama. He then considered his question, "That I do not know, Kurama." he said in a voice that only Kurama could hear. he then cleared his throat and added in a louder voice. "That's why I called for you three."  
  
Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Koenma and waited for him to continue.  
  
Satisfied with the attention, Koenma continued. "Before you all go to the Demon World, you must try to recruit a new member, given Hiei's absence."  
  
"Who cares about that shrimp?" Kuwabara protested. "We could do well without him."  
  
Koenma shouted, "No you wouldn't! You see, the presence of Hiei would give the team a higher offensive power. But because I do not know where he is, and even if I did, I am almost certain that he would not join anyway, you need another member." he explained impatiently.  
  
"But Koenma-san," Kurama said before Kuwabara could protest again. "I do not want to sound rude but, there are billions of humans in the Human World. Isn't it kind of hard to find a human with strong spiritual power, given the lack of time?"  
  
Koenma nodded, "I am very well aware of that, Kurama." he stated. "But not to worry, I've already found a suitable one for the team." He then turned his monitor on and turned it around so that the others would be able to see it. There was a picture in the monitor. It was a picture of a girl with long, flowing purple hair and eyes of golden brown. She has a slightly tanned complexion and she seems to have a cheerful personality. She's quite attractive yet one would not miss the her childish features. In contrast, her eyes shows maturity. All in all, she carries a mysterious aura.  
  
"She is quite powerful, I would say that she could be classified as a class-A fighter. She had mastered how to control the element of ice. She would be a big help in both the team's offensive and defensive strength for she could also form a barrier of ice. Her name is--"  
  
"Kaidasu Narusawa" Koenma finished in unison with Kurama's soft and quite confused voice.  
  
The other three looked at him, "You know her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama nodded slightly but did not say anything else.  
  
"She's quite pretty... she your girlfriend?" Yusuke asked with a teasing tone.  
  
"No, Yusuke. She's not my girlfriend... she's my friend in my stepfather's company." Kurama stated, still confused.  
  
Koenma nodded. "I see."  
  
Botan looked at Kurama, "Wait a minute. She's a co-worker of yours but you hadn't sensed anything?" she asked.  
  
Kurama nodded slightly. "That's what confuses me."  
  
Koenma cleared his throat again, "Anyway, she just discovered her powers about two years ago. But she has been training herself rather well. You are to ask her if she would want to take part in the mission. Dismissed!" he stated.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, we find Narusawa at the park. She was sitting on a bench and was gazing at the full moon.  
  
[The moon is so bright tonight...] she thought. She then frowned, [Something is not right... I could sense it...] Suddenly, a voice brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"The moon is quite nice, don't you think?" a girl with blue hair and cheerful purple eyes said.  
  
Narusawa smiled warmly at the newcomer, "Good evening!" she greeted.  
  
The girl, Botan, looked at her and smiled. "So, what are you doing here alone?"  
  
Narusawa shook her head gently, "Nothing, I was just musing..." she replied.  
  
Botan smiled once again. She then sat beside Narusawa and enjoyed the night.  
  
The wind was blowing harder this hour, carrying some withered leaves along with it. Crickets could be heard all over the park. And occasionally, birds would fly by and sing a short song before deciding to flutter away.  
  
"It's a bit quiet, don't you think so?" Botan asked the other girl.  
  
Narusawa gave the Botan a glance before replying. "Yes. Too quiet... it's quite ominous, if you ask me."  
  
"Is that so?" Botan asked. "So you sense it, too..."  
  
Narusawa turned to look at the stranger with her. "What do you mean?  
  
"You know what I mean." Botan replied.  
  
Narusawa narrowed her eyes and Botan felt that the wind became slightly cooler. [Could it be her power?]  
  
"Who are you?" Narusawa asked.  
  
"I am Botan, the deity of death." Botan replied.  
  
"So you're from the Spirit World... What do you want from me?" Narusawa asked and took a defensive stance.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry." Botan assured. "Umm... I think it would be better if someone whom you know would talk with you about this... Shuichi-kun!"  
  
Hearing his name, Shuichi slowly stepped out from behind a maple tree and approached Narusawa, "Kombanwa, Narusawa-san." he greeted.  
  
"Shu...Shuichi-kun." Narusawa wondered out loud. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Shuichi smiled. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
Narusawa slightly reddened, "You said that you were going somewhere just a while ago..." she then smiled. "I didn't know that you were going to the Spirit World... so does this mean that you're a detective?"  
  
Shuichi laughed a bit, "Yes, I was." he admitted.  
  
Narusawa nodded, "Wait a minute... what do you mean 'was'?" she asked.  
  
Shuichi smiled, "I was a Spirit Detective back then, never mind how, it's quite a long story. Anyway, the team had been disbanded. But now, we had received terrible news. We are not yet sure of who or what the problem is but it is terribly serious and if it is not remedied quickly, the whole three worlds would suffer." he replied.  
  
Narusawa's eyes widened a bit, "Really?" she asked.  
  
Shuichi nodded, "That's why we have to reform, but we have a problem." he paused. "One of our comrade is nowhere to be found. He was last seen in the Demon World, we had no longer heard of him since... Because of that, our offensive strength had slightly weakened." This time, he looked directly in Narusawa's golden brown eyes, startling her slightly. "And that's why we're here."  
  
Upon saying this, the other two detectives revealed themselves from behind two separate maple trees.  
  
Narusawa was surprised. [They masked their energy well... I haven't even felt their presence...] she thought.  
  
Shuichi decided to continue, "We need your help. Would you agree?" he asked.  
  
Narusawa then shifted her gaze on Shuichi. "My help? Why do you need my help for?"  
  
Shuichi smiled, "Because you have the ability to control the element of ice and you could be of great help to us. But, we are not forcing you to. You could say no, it's your choice." he stated. "After all, this is really none of your concern. But your help would be highly appreciated."  
  
Narusawa thought for a moment, "I don't know..." she answered slowly and hesitantly. "I could only be of burden to you... All of you are experienced... I, on the other hand, am not."  
  
Botan offered a smile, "Don't worry about that." she said.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Yup! We would be able to handle it ourselves, but of course, it never hurts to try to get some help." he stated.  
  
Kuwabara grinned, "Besides, we have some time. Botan told me that we have a long walk before the first enemy, so we could teach you about some stuff." he stated.  
  
Shuichi smiled, "So, what do you say?" he asked.  
  
Narusawa gave a weak smile, "I'm terribly sorry. But I do not wish to have any concerns about this mission. Please understand..." she apologized.  
  
Botan pouted, "Are you sure?" she asked once again, hoping that the girl would change her mind.  
  
"I'm quite sure." Narusawa replied. "I'm sorry to have let you down."  
  
Shuichi inwardly sighed, "I can't blame you, Narusawa-san. But if you change your mind, don't hesistate to tell us." he then handed Narusawa a small, round mirror. "This is a communicator mirror."  
  
Narusawa looked at the item with a confused expression, "Communicator... mirror?" she asked looking at Shuichi.  
  
Botan nodded, "Hai! It would allow you to contact Koenma-sama if ever you should change your mind." she informed.  
  
Narusawa took one last glance at the mirror and then nodded at the four people around her.  
  
Shuichi smiled, "Very well, I hope that we would see each other at the Spirit or the Demon World, Narusawa-san." he said. "Until then."  
  
Narusawa nodded and gazed at the item in her hand once again. [What should I do?]  
  
---  
  
AN: Some of you must be wondering why Narusawa knew of the Spirit World and the like. All would be explained in the next chapters, after all, it's just the beginning. Well, don't forget to leave a review! ^_~ 


	3. The Journey Begins, A Legend is Told

Chapter Three  
  
"The Journey Begins, A Legend is Told"  
  
September 20, 2002  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  
  
AN: By the way, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciated them all. Thanks for encouraging me to write the next chapter. Special thanks to Eres. ^_^  
  
---  
  
The wind was blowing gently against the trees and a low murmur of a nearby stream could be heard. The sun was beginning to rise and was showering the earth with its proud and lovely rays of light. Genkai's temple was so serene and quiet. Standing in a clearing was a girl, Botan, waiting for the reunited Spirit Detectives to come.  
  
Just then, we could hear the soft crunching of fallen leaves. A figure slowly walked towards Botan...  
  
~~~  
  
"Oneechan, I have to go... the Spirit World is calling for us once again..." Kuwabara stated, smiling, but his tone was quite serious. So unlike the Kuwabara we once knew...  
  
Shizuru nodded, "I understand that Kuwabara. Please, take care of yourself..." she replied. "Botan just told me about your new enemies... I can't say that I'm not worried about you..." She then shook her head hard. "What am I saying... go on! Get out of here." she added with a smile.  
  
Kuwabara nodded and headed for the door. "Bye, 'neechan." [I just hope that we see each other again...]  
  
~~~  
  
"Kuwabara-kun!" Botan greeted happily.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, "So, where's everyone?" he took a look around. His eyes widened, "Don't tell me that I'm the first one to come." he exclaimed.  
  
Botan gave a laugh then nodded her head, a sweatdrop forming. "Yup."  
  
Kuwabara looked at Botan and Botan looked at Kuwabara. They stared at each other for a while then ended up laughing.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" another figure asked.  
  
~~~  
  
"I have to go now Keiko." Yusuke informed his fiancee.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted.  
  
Birds sitting on the cherry tree just outside the Ramen Shop flew away towards the sky.  
  
"Keiko..." Yusuke said softly while delicately caressing the girl's long brown hair.  
  
Keiko's hug became tighter, "Promise me... promise me that you'll come back..." she said, nearly in tears.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "I will be back... I promise." he then broke their sweet embrace and smiled.  
  
Keiko nodded back, forcing back her tears. "Goodbye Yusuke. Good luck." To her surprise, warm lips claimed hers. [Oh, Yusuke...]  
  
[Keiko... Wait for me... I'll be back, I promise you...]  
  
~~~  
  
"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara greeted the shorter figure.  
  
"Yo!" Yusuke greeted back. "Where's Kurama?"  
  
Kuwabara and Botan smiled. "He's not here yet." Botan casually stated.  
  
"Who's not here yet?" a third figure asked.  
  
~~~  
  
"'Kasaan!" Shuichi called out. "I have to go now, or I'll be late."  
  
"Wait, Shu-chan." his mother, Shiori, replied.  
  
Shuichi gave a little smile, "'Kaasan..." he said silently. [I am very sorry... I had to lie to you again...]  
  
"Here." Shiori then handed her son a snack. "Take it." she then smiled. "Have a great time with your vacation." she added.  
  
Shuichi nodded, "I will, 'kaasan. Don't worry about me." he replied. [Yes... Don't worry about me... I can take care of myself...] he repeated again in his mind. "Just be careful, okay 'kaasan?"  
  
Shiori gave a laugh. "I should be the one saying that, Shu-chan"  
  
Shuichi smiled at his laughing human mother then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye 'kaasan. See you!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Kurama! Took you long enough!" Yusuke stated in a teasing tone.  
  
Shuichi gave an apologetic smile, "I am terribly sorry everyone. It took me quite a while to explain everything to 'kaasan." he explained.  
  
The three laughed, "Oh, don't worry 'bout that, Shuichi! You worry too much." Kuwabara replied.  
  
Botan looked at Shuichi, "Anou... Kurama-kun? Is your friend coming with us?" she asked.  
  
Shuichi gave a small sigh, "I haven't heard from her since last night." he informed.  
  
Botan looked disappointed, "Oh well..." she sighed. She then looked at the others, "Ready to go?"  
  
When the three nodded, she summoned her strength and opened a portal. "This is the closest portal I could open for our first destination." she stated. She gave the three a glance before continuing. "Let's go!"  
  
The three nodded and entered the portal and Botan followed. Soon after, the portal closed.  
  
A bright meadow could be seen. Tall grass swaying with the wind, flowers opened and was at their full bloom. Not so far away, a river was flowing gently. All of a sudden, the place was engulfed in a crystal white light and four figures came down slowly.  
  
"Where are we?" Yusuke asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"I'm dizzy... So dizzy..." Kuwabara said while walking around and around.  
  
Botan gave the two a look and complained, "You two, stop clowning around. This is not the safest place in the Demon World." she informed.  
  
Kurama examined the new place. [Everything is so peaceful... What's even stranger is that I do not know of this place... What part of the Demon World is this?]  
  
"Botan, what are you doing here?" Yusuke inquired.  
  
Botan sighed, "Koenma-sama ordered me to go with you. I could be quite valuable as a healer, you know." she stated, quite irritated.  
  
"Oh, great! It's already bad enough fighting with unknown enemies in an unknown place but fighting the enemies with a girl is even worse! I just can't believe my stupid luck..." Yusuke complained.  
  
Botan fumed, "Well, excuse me for being a pain." she replied. "Che! Stupid Yusuke!" she added in a low tone.  
  
"Nice move, Urameshi." Kuwabara commented as Yusuke rolled his eyes and Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"Botan-san," Kurama called out.  
  
"What is it Kurama-kun?" Botan replied.  
  
"May I ask, do any of us know where our first destination is?" the redhead asked as he walked towards the deity.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara followed. "Yeah, where are we going?" Kuwabara echoed.  
  
Botan gave Yusuke a look before turning to the other two. "Well, according to the only information that Koenma had, we are supposed to follow this river then we'll see a magnificent waterfalls. There, we'll meet the first enemy. We need to defeat the enemy and recover a gem." Botan then raised a rectangular black box. "This is where we are supposed to place the gems we collect. There is a total of eight gems and... and... That's about it." she finished with a sweatdrop.  
  
"That's all?" Yusuke exclaimed in surprise. "No other information?"  
  
Botan nodded. "No other information."  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head hard, "What the hell!" he complained. "How the hell are we supposed to kill 'em all?"  
  
Botan slightly frowned, "I don't know!" she shouted. She then took a look at Kurama, hoping that the redhead would have something to share, but was surprised to find that he was deep in his thoughts again. "Kurama-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
Kurama looked at Botan, "...You just said that we need to collect gems, right? And we need to collect eight of them..." he questioned.  
  
Botan nodded, "Yes, what's wrong?" she asked again, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"...I think I've heard a story, no, a legend about that back then when I was still young." Kurama finally said.  
  
"Say what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in unison.  
  
Kurama looked at them with serious eyes and nodded. "It was such a long time ago... And it was just a legend... But it is fairly similar to what Botan-san was saying."  
  
"Is that true, Kurama-kun?" Botan asked and when she received a nod she continued. "Please tell us all about it."  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, at least it beats having no info at all." he stated with a smile.  
  
Kuwabara agreed, "Yeah Kurama." he addressed Shuichi in his demon name. "Tell us." he then sat on the soft grass, followed by Botan and Yusuke.  
  
Kurama looked at the three and shrugged as he, too, sat down. "Well..." the fox spirit then begun to tell the story.  
  
"Long ago, there lived a goddess and a god. The goddess was good while the god was evil. The god did nothing each day but to plan on how to destroy humanity, and because of this, the goddess deviced of a way to seal the god together with his evil intentions. With her divine powers, she created eight gems each symbolizing the eight great elements--earth, fire, wind, water, ice, lightning, holy, and shadow. With the aid of these gems, she had successfully sealed the god for all eternity. Peace reigned. But, the goddess wanted to make sure that the evil god won't cause harm to anyone anymore, so she created the eight goddesses. The eight goddesses were the guardians of each gem, to make sure that the evil would remained sealed. They protect the gems and would fight with anyone who wants to take the gem away. Some say that whoever would gain even just one of these gems would become extremely powerful, but no one is sure, for no one who has ever challenged the goddesses ever made it out of their wrath alive..."  
  
The three stared at Kurama. "How did you know that? I've never heard of such story before." Yusuke stated.  
  
Kurama gave a smile, "Of course you haven't, Yusuke. The legend was from the Demon World." he explained.  
  
Botan was still surprised, "But how come you know it? I never heard of it before, too. Who told you that?" she asked.  
  
Kurama gave a weak smile, "Well, I gave this merchant gold for the information. You see, I wanted to get the goddess tears back then to become even more powerful." he gave a laugh and sweatdropped as his comrades fell down.  
  
"I should have known!" Kuwabara said laughing.  
  
Kurama turned slightly pink, "Never mind that. Come on, we have to go to the first location. We have already wasted much of our time." he said.  
  
Botan giggled, "Okay, Kurama-kun." she said. The deity then turned to the others, "Well then, come on!" she chirped.  
  
Yusuke stood up and stretched, "Okay! Let's go!" he ordered.  
  
"Hai!" his other three comrades replied in unison.  
  
The party then walked towards the river, ready to follow its path... ready for their first challenge... ready to face their first trial to destiny...  
  
---  
  
AN: Well, that's the chapter. I'll post the next chapters soon. Kindly leave a review. Remember, more reviews=faster chapters. ^_^ 


	4. Behind the Cascading Waters

Chapter Four  
  
"Behind the Cascading Waters"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue me.   
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed! I really love reviews! They inspire me to continue writing. Thanks!!  
  
---  
  
The steady rhythm of the hard rain had begun to cease slowly. The tears of nature gently dropped down from the luscious green leaves of plants. A refreshing breeze blew by the entire surrounding, revitalizing the damages that the rain had caused.  
  
A shadowy figure blurred into view. He looked up the black-blue sky and narrowed his eyes. [Good. The rain had finally stopped] Hiei thought. He then frowned. [But now I'm back to where I had started...] he took a look around. [That stupid woman! First she had teleported me to an unknown vicinity, and now she hadn't even said anything to where I'm supposed to go or what I'm supposed to do.]   
  
"Hn. Baka." Hiei muttered out loud. He started to walk towards a direction but then he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and gazed at the magnificent waterfalls behind him, he then returned his gaze back in front. He took a deep breath and started to walk to wherever his feet would take him.  
  
Meanwhile, back to the other party...  
  
"Urameshi, can't we even take a break? We've been walking for hours." Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Quit your whining, Kuwabara!" Yusuke replied with an irritated tone.  
  
"Yeah, just keep walking." Botan agreed.  
  
Kuwabara sighed and muttered. "That's easy for you to say. You just ride on your stupid little oar."  
  
Kurama, who just happened to hear what Kuwabara had said, sweatdropped.  
  
Botan frowned, "Did you say something, Kuwabara?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing." Kuwabara replied casually.  
  
The four continued to follow the river down to its end. After some more minutes, their hard work had finally paid off. They had reached their destination at last.  
  
"Sugoi..." Botan murmured.  
  
Standing before them was the location of their first enemy, yet, they were all very amazed by the beauty of the cascading water.  
  
"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" Botan squealed.  
  
"Amazing!" Yusuke exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Ah... I wish Yukina were here... She would have loved it." Kuwabara mused.  
  
Kurama smiled at the three. "I hate to break the spell that the waterfalls had cast on you three but... the mission?" he reminded.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." he replied.  
  
Botan giggled, "Me, too." she admitted.  
  
Kuwabara then turned to the three, "I wish Yukina could have seen this!" he stated. He then imagined what Yukina would say if she had seen the beautiful view.  
  
/"Oh, Kazuma-san! This is so wonderful!" Yukina said softly.  
  
Kuwabara laughed sheepishly, "Anything for my Yukina-san." he replied.  
  
Yukina smiled warmly, "Thank you so much, Kazuma-san! You're so romantic." she stated.  
  
"Yukina-san." Kuwabara said, taking the ice maiden's hands in his.  
  
"Kazuma-san." Yukina replied, gazing directly in Kuwabara's eyes, which caused him to blush.  
  
"Yukina-san." Kuwabara repeated. "Would you--"/  
  
TOINK!!!  
  
"Ittai!!" Kuwabara howled in pain. He looked at Botan, who was holding her oar. "Botan! Why you--"  
  
"What?!" Botan asked the carrot-top, adding an icy stare for emphasis.  
  
Kuwabara glared back at Botan and soon, a glaring contest had begun.  
  
"Break it up! Break it up, you two!" Yusuke stated.  
  
Kurama nodded, "We have to confront our first enemy now." he reminded once again.  
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed. "You two could glare each other to death later."  
  
With that said, the two finally broke their eye contact.  
  
"That's better." Yusuke said in relief.  
  
Kuwabara frowned and was about to say something to Yusuke but then Kurama interrupted.  
  
"So, Botan-san? Do you have any information concerning the first location?" Kurama asked.  
  
Botan looked at Kurama, "Well, Koenma-sama managed to gather two informations: this location is called the 'Rainbow Cavern' and our first opponent would be the Water Goddess." she stated.  
  
"Water Goddess, eh?" Yusuke echoed. "Well, let's see how tough this Water Goddess really is."  
  
Kuwabara punched his palm, "Let's get it on! I'm more than ready!" he stated.  
  
Botan smiled at Kuwabara, forgetting the past event. "Okay! Let's go then!"  
  
"Anou... just a thought." Kurama suddenly said.  
  
"Yup? What is it Kurama?" Yusuke asked the redhead.  
  
"The first location is called the Rainbow Cavern, right?" Kurama questioned.  
  
Botan nodded, "Yep! So?" she replied.  
  
"So... how do we get there?" Kurama finally asked his question.  
  
The other three sweatdropped.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at Botan for the answer.  
  
"Well... umm... let's see..." Botan thought aloud.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at the deity expectantly.  
  
"...I don't know." Botan replied as the rest of the party fell down.  
  
"You don't know?" Kuwabara repeated.  
  
Botan clapped her hands together, "Gomen." she apologized.  
  
"You guys, we have a situation here." Kurama stated.  
  
"We know." the two replied with a hopeless tone.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Botan suddenly said. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at her. "I have an idea!"  
  
"Well then, let's hear it." Yusuke prompted.  
  
"It's a cavern, right?" Botan asked and received a nod from the other three. "So, if it's a cavern, and we're supposed to go to a waterfalls then..."  
  
"Then?" Kuwabara repeated impatiently.  
  
"Then, the said cavern should be behind the waterfalls." Botan stated.  
  
"We kinda figured that one out already." Yusuke replied dryly.  
  
"I know! I was just about to get to my point." Botan countered.  
  
"Then get on with it already. We don't have all day." Yusuke said, irritated.  
  
Botan frowned but she continued, "So, we just need to find a way to get behind the falls." she finished.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"We already know that!" Yusuke exploded.  
  
"Oh... you do?" Botan blinked innocently.  
  
Yusuke's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I think we have to concentrate on finding a way to get down from here, first." Kurama stated as he looked at Botan with a smile.  
  
"AHA!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"What is it this time?" Yusuke muttered to himself.  
  
"Why don't we just ride on Botan's oar and enter the waterfalls one by one?" Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Kurama asked himself.  
  
"For once in your life, you've became pretty useful!" Yusuke replied in surprise.  
  
"But, how do we get behind the waterfalls? Falling water is not that gentle." Botan questioned.  
  
"Simple." Kurama said. "The passenger can just use his energy as a temporary shield."  
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke nodded. "You're such a genius, Kurama!"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "If it hadn't been for Kuwabara-kun's plan, I might not have thought of it at all."  
  
"Still the same polite Kurama we have here." Kuwabara stated with a laugh.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked. "Let's get this plan going!"  
  
After the party had successfully executed their plan, they had finally managed to set foot in the cavern.  
  
"I hope we did not let our opponent sense that we have already entered their territory..." Kurama mused.  
  
Botan patted the redhead on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." she assured.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes, but we must still be very careful."  
  
Suddenly, a wave of water manifested out of nowhere and headed straight for them. The four had managed to evade the attack. Then, clapping could be heard.  
  
"Wai! Wai!" a cheerful female voice exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked, very alert.  
  
The figure finally showed herself. Her sapphire hair was tied back behind a simple black ribbon and her eyes were in a shade of cheerful jade. She giggled in a childish manner. "Hi! Welcome to my cavern! It's really pretty, ne?" she asked the group. "I was really happy that you guys managed to evade my attack! You guys are so cool!" She then gave two V-signs.  
  
The party sweatdropped. "Who is she?" Kuwabara asked the others in a low tone.  
  
"Nevermind that. Why is she so perky and childish?" Yusuke asked, scratching his head. " I don't get it."  
  
"Is she a sister of yours, Botan?" Kuwabara asked the deity.  
  
"Of course she's not, idiot!" Botan replied in irritation.  
  
Kurama shook his head softly. He then took three small steps forward. "I am Minamino Shuichi, better known here as Kurama--"  
  
"Honto? Honto? Honto?" the childish goddess asked the redhead with a dreamy smile on her face. "Wai! Sugoi! Are you really Kurama? 'The' Youko Kurama? 'The' legendary Youko Kurama? 'The' infamous Youko Kurama? Huh? Huh?"  
  
The party sweatdropped again. "Ah... hai." Kurama replied with a smile. [I don't understand.] He then recalled Botan's exact words when she first came into the Ramen Shop to tell them about the new trouble. /The enemies which you will face would be very different from the previous ones... plus, we don't have any data regarding any one of them... no one who had ever challenged them ever lived to tell.../ He looked at the girl standing before him. [She does not seem that bad... but of course, beauty has its dangers...]  
  
"Wai! I'm really, really happy!" she then gave Kurama a handshake. "I'm so honored!"  
  
Kurama smiled again, "I am also honored to meet you--" he paused, suddenly remembering that they had not yet given any proper introductions.  
  
The goddess giggled, "Oh yeah. Let me introduce myself." she then smiled. "I am Nateki, the keeper of the water gem. I control... what else? The element of water! Yay!" she then laughed and clapped at her own introduction.  
  
Yusuke's eyes became bigger. [She is freaking me out. Maybe that's why no one has ever managed to get out alive... maybe they died along with their sanity.]  
  
"So!" Nateki interrupted Yusuke's thought. "What are all of you guys doing here?"  
  
Botan smiled at the goddess. "We're here to borrow the water gem. You see, the Demon World, the Spirit World and the Human World is really getting out of balance for an unknown reason. We need to gather the gems in order to straighten things out." Botan explained.  
  
"Oh? Is that so" Nateki smiled. "Okay. Here it is."  
  
"Eh?" the party chorused, not believing the chain of events unfolding before their very eyes.  
  
Nateki snapped her fingers and a wonderful gem blue sapphire gem appeared. "Here. Take it." she stated happily.  
  
The party sweatdropped.  
  
Kurama then cautiously approached the goddess. He reached out for the gem but then, it vanished. [What?]  
  
"Oh! I forgot! I'm supposed to fight you all first." she stated.  
  
[I knew that it was too good to be true] Kurama thought..  
  
"What? Oh c'mon! Can you please just lend us the jewel? Pretty please?" Kuwabara mock begged.  
  
"Yeah, we promise to return it." Botan added.  
  
Nateki shook her head. "Nope. I need to test your skills first, to see if you guys are really worthy for my gem."  
  
"Okay then. I'll take you on." Yusuke said, walking towards Nateki.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really think that you could beat me?" Nateki questioned the other.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Yusuke said as Kurama sidestepped away from the scene.  
  
Yusuke then ran towards the goddess and gave her a solid punch but to his surprise, she blurred away. "What the hell?"  
  
"Blue Aqua Mirage!" Nateki's voice summoned. Instantly, bubbles encircled Yusuke's body.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Yusuke wondered out loud, quite confused with all the swirling bubbles.  
  
"Spiral Twist!" A wave of water twisted its way towards the confused Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke gave a cry as the twisting mass of water had hit him square on his stomach. He then flew towards the cavern's cold, hard walls.  
  
"Binding Chains!" Instantly, Yusuke's limbs were attached to the walls. [Darn! I didn't even hit her. I should've taken her seriously.]  
  
"Yusuke!" the others cried out. Kuwabara ran towards Yusuke but was stopped by an unknown force. "I can't move. What is this?"  
  
Nateki finally appeared again, "He obviously did not take me seriously. That's what happens to people who underestimate their opponents power." she stated while giggling. She then looked at the other three members of the party. "Let's make this fight fair." she stated. "One-on-one."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Urameshi." he whispered.  
  
"Yusuke-kun! Hold on!" Botan shouted to the bounded boy on the wall.  
  
"Don't worry, I know that Yusuke can do it." Kurama assured the others.  
  
"Urameshi! You idiot! If you lose, I would personally kick your ass! You should never underestimate anything!" Kuwabara scolded.  
  
Nateki smiled then walked towards Yusuke. "You're paralyzed, aren't you?"  
  
Yusuke frowned, "K'so!" he swore.  
  
"Shall we finish this battle now?" Nateki asked. She then giggled, "I'll make this easy for you. I'll finish you up fast." she stated.  
  
"Death--" water had begun to swirl around the young goddess' body and gathered at her palms. "--Tsunami!" she unleashed the raging water and aimed it straight at Yusuke's paralyzed body...  
  
---  
  
AN: That's the chapter! Don't worry, Nateki shall be defeated! It just happened that way because Yusuke had underestimated her. Next time Yusuke-san, please don't underestimate anyone. ^_^ Well, read and review! 


	5. The Trial of Friendship

Chapter Five  
  
"The Trial of Friendship"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue me.   
  
AN: It has been almost a year since I last updated this fic. Sorry about that everyone. But here's the next chapter. I hope that you guys would still read the fic. Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
"Yusuke!" the others cried out.  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and readied himself to receive the strong impact of the summoned attack when all of a sudden the Water Goddess gave a high-pitched, ear-shattering, childish shout.  
  
"What the heck?!" Nateki shrieked.  
  
Yusuke slowly opened his eyes and saw that his comrades also had surprised expressions. [What happened?] Just then, Yusuke saw the cause of the surprised look in everyone's faces--the wave of water that was supposed to have hit him has magically turned into solid cold ice. [What the!]  
  
"Waaah! Who did this? Who? Who? Who?" Nateki questioned with an upset tone. "Who dare interferes with my plans? Well?" one of her brows twitched in annoyance.  
  
::Yusuke-san:: a familiar feminine voice telephatically communicated.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
::Shh... Don't. Just act casual, as if nothing is happening.:: the voice commanded.  
  
::But, who are you?:: Yusuke questioned.  
  
::That's not important.:: the tone stated.  
  
Just then, as Nateki was questioning the other party members one by one of who had interfered with her plans, Yusuke felt his hand grow cold. [What's happening?] He took a peek at his right hand and saw that the binding water chain was beginning to get frozen.  
  
::Yusuke-san, once the chains get frozen, get ready to free yourself and continue the fight. I have to freeze them as slow as I could to prevent the goddess from sensing anything. Meanwhile, I'll do some things to divert her attention, got it?:: the voice instructed once again.  
  
::Got it.:: Yusuke affirmed. ::Oh! And whoever you are, thanks a whole lot!:: he added.  
  
::No problem.:: the voice replied before breaking the telephatic bond.  
  
[Yoshi! Now all I have to do is to wait.] Yusuke took another quick glance at his wrists.[But how long is this thing going to take?] he wondered.  
  
"Okay! Admit it! It was you!" Nateki pointed at Botan and pouted. "How dare you?"  
  
Botan sweatdropped, "I didn't do anything. Honest!" she replied at the childish goddess.  
  
"Then, it was you!" Nateki pointed at the carrot-top.  
  
"It wasn't me. For the third time, I'll tell you that it wasn't me." Kuwabara answered in a tone hinted with irritation.  
  
Nateki fumed and pointed her finger at Kurama's nose, "It was you, wasn't it?" she said in a menacing voice.  
  
Kurama smiled, "No, I'm afraid that it was not me." he said in a calm tone.  
  
"Then who was it?" Nateki asked the three in her irritated voice again.  
  
But, no one had the chance to answer for a shattering sound could be heard. Nateki turned around just in time to view her own frozen attack shatter and avoid hundreds of tiny sharp ice crystals headed her way. "Who did that?" she questioned once again as the ice crystals pinned themselves into the cavern walls.  
  
Kuwabara and Botan's eyes turned big with shock and confusion while Kurama's emerald ones gave a mysterious glint.  
  
Nateki, seeing that everyone's reactions are almost similar to hers, frowned in frustration. "I can't take it anymore!" she finally exploded. "Spiral Twist!" she summoned her powers to create a wave of twisting water and aimed it at a random location, hoping to hit whoever it was in the process. The cavern's walls shook with force. "Aaah!! I'm so mad!" she then fired two more waves of water at random locations.  
  
"I would advice you to stop doing that." Kurama's voice interrupted the now upset Water Goddess.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she approached Kurama and looked directly into his dazzling orbs. "What makes you think that I would?"  
  
"Well, if you would want your precious cavern to collapse then go on ahead with what you were doing." Kurama replied in a mysterious tone paired up with an equally mysterious smile.  
  
Nateki studied Kurama's features, finally she decided to look away. "Hmp! I don't care what you say." she replied with her eyes closed. She then approached Yusuke's still-paralyzed body and smiled. "Well, they do say that if at first you don't succeed, try and try again! So--" she raised her hands and summoned her powers for a second attempt to finish Yusuke. "Death Tsunam--" her eyes widened. "What!" she exclaimed as she saw that her binding chains have transformed to ice. As if the ice had a mind of its own, it shattered and headed towards Nateki, freeing Yusuke in the process. Nateki managed to evade the ice crystals but it continued to trail her. She evaded it once again but this time, she saw that Yusuke was right in front of her with a smile.  
  
"Rei gun!" Yusuke finally managed to summon his energy and take a shot at his opponent.  
  
Nateki's jade eyes widened again as both the ice crystals and Yusuke's rei gun had hit her, sending showers of azure blue light all over the cavern.  
  
The steady rhythm of the flowing stream could be heard in the background. The brilliant sunlight forced two eyes of brown open.  
  
Yusuke slowly stood up and viewed a luscious green meadow with a stream right in the middle, created by the water that had fell down the falls. [What happened? The last thing I remembered was that I had hit Nateki and a blinding blue light suddenly glowed... and then everything was black... Wait a minute! Where is everyone?] Yusuke frantically searched for his other friends and spotted them not so far away from him. They were still unconscious. Yusuke rushed besides Kuwabara and shook him nervously. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!"  
  
Kuwabara began to stir.  
  
Yusuke shook him harder this time, "Hey Kuwabara! Wake the hell up!" he stated.  
  
Finally, Kuwabara stirred awake. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud. He then remembered what had happened in the cavern. "Yusuke? Yusuke! What happened? Where are the others? Did you beat the silly goddess?" he inquired, relieved that at least Yusuke was all right.  
  
"I don't know if I had beaten her..." Yusuke answered in a soft and guilty voice. "The others are there." he pointed out. "Help me wake them up."  
  
With a nod, Kuwabara stood up and headed for Botan while Yusuke headed for Kurama. Together, they woke the two up.  
  
"So, you don't know what happened?" Botan asked Yusuke. She tried hard to mask her sadness so as not to make Yusuke feel more guilty about the event but still, her sadness showed.  
  
"I don't know... Darn it all! I'm so sorry everyone... I shouldn't have underestimated her in the first place. None of this would've happened if I took her on seriously... I really thought that she was just a kid..." Yusuke apologized.  
  
"No need to apologize, Yusuke. You tried your best." Kurama smiled at the guilty being in front of them.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts Urameshi!" Kuwabara interrupted. "You did your best, no regrets."  
  
Botan smiled and nodded in unison with Kurama.  
  
"But how about the Human World?" Yusuke countered.  
  
"We'll think of a way. We always do!" Botan cheerfully replied.  
  
"Botan..." Yusuke trailed, touched by his friends' trust and support. "Thanks..." Yusuke smiled. "You guys are the best..." He then remembered something about the past event in the Rainbow Cavern. He was just about to say something when a bright blue light halted him. A being then manifested itself--it was Nateki, the Water Goddess, and she wore a warm smile.   
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan." she said as she gazed at each of them. "I am the Water Goddess and I guard the water gem from beings with evil intentions and plans for its powers." Her smile widened. "I have lost the match, Yusuke--  
  
Yusuke's head instantly jerked up and his brown eyes showed surprise and happiness at the same time.  
  
"--but your success alone is not the only way to get the gem." Nateki stated.  
  
The party shared a look of confusion.  
  
Nateki giggled, "For you to gain my gem, you need to prove that your reason must be pure." she then paused. "And now, after seeing your friendship and support to each other, I shall finally let go of the gem I worked so hard to protect." She then smiled. "Congratulations, you all have proven yourselves worthy of my gem and its power."  
  
The party was too stunned at first but then they finally realized their victory.  
  
"Yoshi!!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan cried out in unison while Kurama simply smiled at the three.  
  
"I reward you with the water gem..." Nateki finally stated.  
  
All of a sudden, the whole place was engulfed with a blue light. Nateki positioned her hand as if cupping something, the light had begun to shimmer. It swirled around Nateki's hand and finally transformed into a tear-shaped sapphire gem. It started to glow.  
  
Botan screamed in surprise as the black box from her kimono suddenly glowed and begun to float towards the Water Goddess.  
  
Nateki smiled and with her divine powers, she made the gem enter the black box. The gem positioned itself on top of the box and then it slowly disappeared. The blue light then faded.  
  
"There." Nateki stated. "The gem is now in your possession." she added as the black box drifted back towards Botan.  
  
Botan carefully wrapped her fingers around the floating box and then returned it in her kimono. She smiled at Nateki. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." she replied with a smile. "You all have good intentions, I hope for your success." and with that said, she too begun to fade. "Don't forget your trust to each other, it would be very essential for your future battles, and Yusuke, never underestimate anyone for much stronger guardians await you. My last advice--follow the Stream of Life..." were Nateki's final words before she had vanished completely.  
  
"Woah!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! We got the first one!" Yusuke pumped his fist in the air.  
  
Botan nodded, "Nice job, Yusuke." she told their leader.  
  
"What did you expect?" Yusuke bragged with a smug laugh.  
  
"But of course," Kurama interrupted. "It could not have turned out this way if it hadn't been for a 'little' help, ne?" he said in his mysterious voice again.  
  
"What do you mean Kurama?" Kuwabara asked the redhead.  
  
Kurama gave a soft laugh, "You can come out now." he stated with a smile.  
  
His other friends looked at him strangely. Just then, a low rustling sound could be heard and out came a purple-headed girl with golden brown eyes.  
  
"Na-Narusawa-san?" the three exclaimed in unison.  
  
Narusawa gave them all a smile as her face begun to take a shade of pink. "Hello!" she greeted the team.  
  
---  
  
AN:Chapter's done. Stay tuned for the next one. I promise that I'm going to update it faster. Hopefully next week. If you review, the chapter's would come out sooner. Suggestions, criticisms, flames, etc. shall be accepted. If ever you feel like giving a flame, then do so with a logical reason. Flames that make no sense shall be given to Hiei to practice with. Thanks for your time. Until next chapter. 


End file.
